


He Turns Twenty-Seven Today

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Elijah's twenty-seventh birthday, Sean thinks about all that has changed between them during the ten years they've known each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Turns Twenty-Seven Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elijah's 27th birthday in 2008. This is the companion piece to Sean's 2008 birthday fic, _He Turns Thirty-Seven Today_.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0005651d/)

He turns twenty-seven today. I feel like it can't possibly be true, but I know it is. The calendar doesn't lie, and you can't hold back time, no matter how hard you try. I've known him for ten years, this beautiful boy who's grown into a beautiful man, and loved him for nearly all of them.

He no longer needs the facial hair to look older, but that hasn't stopped him from going from the goatee to a full beard. I don't understand what drives him to cover up that truly amazing face, but it's his choice, so while I don't like the beard--won't ever like it--I've made my peace with it.

He's wearing his hair much longer now, in a shaggy style that covers his forehead and his ears. _That_ I have no problem with. Running my fingers through its softness, especially after he's just washed and conditioned it, is a sensual experience, but then touching any part of him has always had that effect on me, and probably always will. Seeing the longer hair always gives me a little thrill because it takes me back in time. He wore it that way when we first met, but the face under the bangs wasn't as lean then, was still carrying a bit of baby fat. I never had a problem with that either.

Ten years still separate us, but it isn't as touchy a subject for me now as it was when he was seventeen, or even twenty. He might have looked like a kid then, but when it came to maturity, I often felt like he was older than me, even though I was married and a father. Now it's like his body's caught up with his intellect, and the result is truly remarkable. My greatest fear was that he'd outgrow me, but he tells me I'm stuck with him, as if there was even the slightest possibility that I would ever want it any other way. When it comes to certain things, we'll always be hobbits because even though it's _his_ birthday, I'm the one who was given a gift.

He turns twenty-seven today, and seeing him fills my heart with as much love now as it did ten years ago. What I'll always find more remarkable is that when I look into his eyes, I can see that same love shining there for me.


End file.
